In U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,971 Fischell et al describe a balloon expandable stainless steel vascular stent with two different cell types. Cells containing an “H”-shaped link to provide strength and cells having an “S”-shaped link to provide increased flexibility and the ability to “unjail” side branch arteries. In addition, “S” links of the Fischell, et al invention attach to the strut members at the center of the end of the end struts. This increases the length of the “S” link along the longitudinal axis of the stent as compared with off-center attachment points. Finally, the “H” link of the Fischell et al prior art stent increases the relative strength of the section of the stent where it is used by shortening the distance between adjacent sets of strut members as compared to the distance between adjacent strut members for the “S” links.